comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Undead Issue 4 - Terror Part 4
Day of Infection: 12, Number Infected: 11,662 (Three Miles outside of Madrid, Spain, 3:46 AM)(The Justice League: Flash, Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Hawkman, and Nightwing look through the wreckage) Superman: Find anything yet? Batman: No and that's what's bothering me. Nightwing: Why does that bother you? (Batman points to the plane wreckage) Batman: It bothers me, because we should be finding bodies in this type of crash yet we can't find anything. To make matters worse we haven't heard from Animal Man, Hawkgirl and Ray on their search for the Spanish Civil Guard members sent here. Hawkman: What are you saying Batman? That their are dead?! Batman: I don't think so, but they may have hit a wall like us. (Hawkman moves towards Batman and gets in his face) Hawkman: If anything happens to Shiera, I swear I will hurt... (A small communicator on Batman's belt begins to buzz. Batman grabs it and looks at Hawkman) Batman: Hold on a second. (Batman answers the communicator to hear Animal Man) Batman: Anything to report? Any of the Civil Guard members? Animal Man: That's the thing Batman we found nobody. We found the weapons that appeared to have been fired recently, but we can't find the men. Hows things on your end? Batman: Basically the same. We've search the wreckage, but have yet to find any bodies alive or dead... Animal Man: What's going on here? All the people on the plane have mysteriously and so have the Civil Guard members sent to help them. Batman: What ever's going on here is not natural. Be careful as you proceed we still don't know what's out there. Animal Man: Will do. By the way how many of the League has arrived? Batman: So far, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Flash. Hawkman and Nightwing are still here as know and Aquaman will not be coming due to Black Manta's attacking a ocean liner and the Lanturns are still off world. (Animal Man takes a nervous breath) Animal Man: Batman can I tell something? Batman: What's wrong? (Animal Man takes another deep breath) Animal Man: Its just... ever since we arrived here my animal instincts keep telling that I should run and hide. Its gotten to the point where it won't go away. Batman what I am saying here is whatever is going on is like a force of nature and we may be in over our head. Batman: I know Animal Man. I know that what we are dealing with is something big. Something so big that we can't even comprehend it... Right now we need to find out what's going on and stop it before it becomes to big to stop. Right now I need you Baker, I need you to help me. Animal Man: Okay Batman I will... (A loud siren goes off in the city) Batman: What the Hell?! Animal Man: What's going on in the city? Batman: I don't know I ordered all non-JL Radio silence when we arrived. Animal Man ahead with your team and find out what's going on in the city, we will join you soon. Understood? Animal Man: Understood, Batman. (Batman turns off the communicator and turns to look at the others) Superman: What's happening Batman? Batman: Yes, but first we need to gather anything here that may be important. I've sent Animal Man and his team ahead to see whats going on. (Hawkman steps toward Batman) Hawkman: You sent Shiera to the city!? Wonder Woman: Calm down Hawkman. Batman is just doing what he thinks is right. (Hawkman turns towards Wonder Woman) Hawkman: What makes his decisions right!? We still don't know whats going on. Batman: Hawkman we will go into the city soon, but first we need to finish our search before we... (Hawkman spreads his wings and begins to fly towards Madrid) Hawkman: You can finish the search, but I for one am not letting Shiera get hurt! (Hawkman flies away and Batman takes a breath) Batman: Flash go with him and make sure he stays out of trouble. Flash: Okay I will go, but I can't make any promises that he will stay out of trouble. (Flash runs towards Madrid leaving the others) Day of Infection: 12, Number Infected 12,798 (Madrid, Spain, 4:14 AM, Streets) (Animal Man, Hawkgirl and Ray arrive in the city to discover a mob of people running) Animal Man: What the hells going on? Hawkgir: I don't know? What ever it is its coming from where the mob is running from. (Animal Man looks towards the end of the mob to see what appears to be someone being attacked) Animal Man: Oh god someones being attacked. (Animal Man runs to the man and tackles his attacker) Animal Man: Are you okay? (The man looks at Animal Man) Man: Ellos vienen, los monstruos! Los monstruos están viniendo! (Animal Man looks at the man suprised) Animal Man: Monsters? (Animal Man looks up to see a mob of people covered in blood running toward him) (Madrid, Spain, 4:26 AM) Day of Infection: 12, Number Infected: 12,804 Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Stories by Shiplord13 Category:New Earth-Thirteen Category:Fan Fiction